I Will Stop the Rumor, I got this
by Yuusuke Shori
Summary: Tenma and Tsurugi were the victims of the rumor. How could they stop it? Parings: HakuShuu and KyouTen. Warning: The K-rated story line may vary from M-rated story line, but the ending may somewhere similiar.


**There you go, K+ rated version of "I Will Stop the Rumor". The storyline may vary from the M-rated (If you know what I mean), so take your time and read it. Reviews are welcomed after this story. One more thing, I don't own any Inazuma Eleven characters as all belong to Level-5.**

**NOTE: My pen name will be Yuusuke Shori instead of Kuroko Kyousuke, from now on. **

* * *

**I Will Stop the Rumor**

Tenma had a feeling that he has a crush on Tsurugi. Every time when he was practicing with his Raimon teammates, he blushed when he was Tsurugi moving around the field. His hissatsu, his keshin,his keshin armed, his soul… everything about Tsurugi, would make Tenma fly to the cloud nine. Meanwhile, Tsurugi had a crush on Tenma; he felt like he wanted to take Tenma away from anyone else in his mind although he treated Tenma as his best friend. He felt jealous when Tenma got close to his other teammates such as Hikaru, Kirino and Shindou. In his mind, he hoped he will be called 'Kyousuke' after he called 'Tenma' for about 2 years.

In short, Tenma had a crush on Tsurugi, while Tsurugi's crush was Tenma. But, neither of them confessed each other.

Until one day, a rumor broke out in Raimon football club. Rumor said Tsurugi likes Hakuryuu while the pairing between Tenma and Shuu was official. Tsurugi and Tenma immediately felt suspicious about this rumor.

"Wait, Hakuryuu's Tsurugi's rival, how could he…?" Tenma thought.

"Tenma just met Shuu for just less than 5 times, but why official?" Tsurugi thought the same way on the other hand.

Both of them thought they would like to confess each other, but the situation would be more awkward because of the rumor.

* * *

"Alright guys, let's call it a day," coach Endou made every player of Raimon to take some rest after training under the hot sun, after that all of them packed up and left the school, except Tenma and Tsurugi.

"Well, you aren't leaving, are you?" coach Endou asked Tenma.

"Yeah, Tsurugi and I will train for a new hissatsu."

"Well, sounds nice. I'm looking forward for this. See you tomorrow, then."

"Bye coach, thanks for everything." Then coach Endou left the wind midfielder and the sword striker on the field.

"Tsurugi, let's train for the new hissat…" Tenma saw Tsurugi's face frowning, "What's the matter?"

"Uhm… nothing," Tsurugi answered but he was hiding something from Tenma.

"I hope so," Tenma said with a happy tone while holding a football, "so shall we?" Tsurugi nodded. The duos started working for a combination of Death Drop and Mach Wind and they called it 'Death Wind'. They tried several times but ended up with failure due to Tsurugi's thoughts about the rumor. After several times of trials, Tsurugi couldn't concentrate anymore and he failed the Death Drop. He ended up falling onto the field.

"Tsurugi," Tenma ran towards Tsurugi who was lying on the field, "are you alright?" Tenma lent his hand to Tsurugi to pull him up.

"I'm… fine…" Tsurugi attempted to be pulled by Tenma but he felt his body was too heavy for Tenma. Instead, Tsurugi pulled Tenma towards him, causing Tenma fall onto Tsurugi. Suddenly, Tenma's lips accidentally touched Tsurugi's lips. Both of them blushed hard while kissing. Tenma quickly broke the kiss and stood up and found out Kariya standing nearby.

"So… Tsurugi and Tenma betrayed partners each other, huh?" Kariya smirked as he started the rumor. He was a rumor specialist but amazingly almost everyone from the football club trusted his words.

"Wait, I'm not with Hakuryuu, you dumb!" Tsurugi stood up immediately and denied this. Tenma denied about the rumor too.

"So, shall I spread this to…" said Kariya.

Suddenly, Tsurugi pulled Tenma's hand and commanded Tenma to run with him. Tenma was confused but he had to follow Tsurugi anyway. "But why?" he asked himself.

* * *

Tsurugi and Tenma ended up at God Eden. They didn't know that some of their Raimon teammates were also spying, hoping that the rumor is true.

Tsurugi and Tenma walked into the stadium and found out Team Zero undergoing training. Goenji was still taking charge of the team although the Fifth Sector was already dismissed upon Raimon's rebellion against fixed football matches and results.

"Good afternoon, Goenji-san," greeted Tsurugi while Goenji was still observing the team.

"Hey," Goenji replied, "What brings you here?"

"About Shuu and Hakuryuu," Tenma said.

"Good," said Goenji, "you shall wait for them in the waiting room. You will meet them there." Then he left Tenma and Tsurugi to call upon the dragon striker and the dark striker to meet Tenma and Tsurugi. Tsurugi and Tenma agreed before heading towards the waiting room. Since Tsurugi was a SEED and he was familiar with God Eden, Tsurugi guided Tenma to the waiting room in a few minutes' time.

Hakuryuu and Shuu were seen perfecting Zero Magnum when Goenji approached them. "Hakuryuu, Shuu, there are two guests who want to visit you," said Goenji.

"Really?" Shuu was excited, wondering who visit them at this moment.

"I never lie, trust me," said Goenji.

"Good," said Hakuryuu, "let's go, then. Where are they, Goenji-san?"

"They are waiting at the waiting room."

"Got it," Hakuryuu then pulled Shuu's hand and walked towards the waiting room.

* * *

Tsurugi and Tenma were seen reading some magazines.

"Tsurugi," Tenma started to speak, "actually, I have a secret that want to tell you."

"What is it?" Tsurugi's eyes raised a rainbow.

"I want to…" Tenma was going to confess when Shuu and Hakuryuu walked into the waiting room.

"Tenma, Tsurugi," greeted Shuu, "Long time no see. How is the football club going?"

"Oh, everything is fine, Shuu," Tenma replied with a happy tone.

"So, what brings you here?" Shuu asked.

"A rumor," Tsurugi answered.

"A rumor?" Shuu's eyes raised a rainbow.

"Well, guys, I think we shall talk about this outside, not here…" Tsurugi calmly said.

"Good idea," Hakuryuu said.

* * *

Tenma, Tsurugi, Shuu and Hakuryuu walked out from the God Eden when they found out Tenma's teammates standing outside waiting for them, including Kariya the rumor specialist. Tenma and Tsurugi were holding hands.

"So what's this? You two betrayed your partners, huh?" said Kariya.

"What our partners? Any proof?" Tsurugi asked back Kariya.

"Yes," Kariya started to make up a story, "as you can see, Hakuryuu and Tsurugi were together for about three years before he came to Raimon… Meanwhile Tenma was so close with Shuu before we played against Team Zero…"

The others agreed.

"Wait, three years with Tsurugi doesn't mean I fall in love with him," Hakuryuu started to debate, "and the only person who is closest to Shuu is me." Shuu agreed.

"Then how do you explain the…" Kariya continued.

"Cut it off, Kariya Masaki!" Tenma seemed hot-tempered, "Shuu and I are close, yes, but I only treat his as one of my friends! Plus, he is so close to Hakuryuu, so there's no doubt that he his closer to Hakuryuu compared to me. Plus, I have a crush on Tsurugi and…"

Oh crap, Tenma accidentally revealed his secret he wanted to tell. Tenma suddenly became silent, with his face becoming redder than ever. He wanted to find a hole to bury himself at that moment. "Oh God, why did I say that? What happened if Tsurugi rejected me? What happened if…" Tenma's minds were full with the WH-questions when suddenly he was kissed by Tsurugi. Tsurugi kissed Tenma, in front of his teammates. Tenma blushed hard.

"Kyousuke!" Tenma made another mistake by calling Tsurugi's last name after Tsurugi broke the kiss. Tenma thought Tsurugi would look unhappy and end up leaving him, but…

"Just call me Kyousuke, Tenma," said Tsurugi, "finally you call me that name." Now Tsurugi was over the moon as his wish became true.

"Wait… what?" Tenma looked at Tsurugi, blushing.

"No worries," Tsurugi hugged Tenma, "I will stop the rumor. I got this."

Tsurugi turned back to his teammates.

"The rumor said I like Hakuryuu, Tenma likes Shuu," said Tsurugi, "but it's clear now… Tenma and I are now official!"

"What?" Tenma's teammates were shocked.

"Yes," said Tsurugi, "last week Hakuryuu came to me and he made a confession. He has a crush on Shuu."

Shuu was shocked. "Really?" he turned back and asked Hakuryuu. Hakuryuu didn't answer, but he replied Shuu by hugging him and kissed his forehead. Shuu blushed.

"And you, Kariya Masaki, don't make this kind of rumor again!" Tsurugi said while pointing to Kariya. Kariya felt ashamed and fled from the scene. The other teammates blamed the rumor specialist so they chased Kariya to give him a lesson.

"Good, everything is fine now," said Tsurugi while still hugging Tenma, "Good luck for you and Shuu, Hakuryuu."

Hakuryuu blushed. "Thanks. Good luck for you and Tenma as well."

Tsurugi thanked to Hakuryuu. Then, Tenma and Tsurugi waved goodbye to Shuu and Hakuryuu before leaving God Eden. Tenma and Tsurugi held their hands while walking home.

"So," Tenma spoke, "is that your secret as well?"

Tsurugi smiled to him. He replied with the word 'yes' before gave an extra kiss at Tenma's forehead.


End file.
